User talk:SnapeFan1
RE: No, thank you. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Did you want to request rights here? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Request You are now an admin. Make sure to read our policy! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Fanic Hi, Could you do me a favour and upload the Harry Potter Fanic logo to my talk page? Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I imported all your finished fanfics. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I like Chapter 6. I wonder what Harry's going to do...Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked it! Now, are they going to help him or not??? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You're a really good author! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Does Lupin fan1 even use Wikia anymore? She didn't edit on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki for a long time. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 01:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Big twist! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Working on it... Don't know... Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Bellatrix and Serius are with the young girl. Is the girl Ginny maybe if she's not Johanna? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 10:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Many Problems :( Report the user to Grunny. And a user did a sorting quiz on the RPG Wiki and she did not( make a caharacter so I told her to make one. When she does however, sort her into Gryffindor if you can. (With the problems.) And I hope it get's better there. (Look at the latest sorting quizes and you'll see one last edited by me, that's the one you need to sort after she makes the character.) I edited it since she erased the template that appears at the top of the page. (Part of the template) See ya. Gotta go to work:( Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Snape/Johanna Situation The "Is my message clear?" part Snape says to Johanna is...I mean it didn't make any sense...First, he was pleading, and then he was threatening? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're the author...not me...I honestly enjoy reading it...That was just what you could think of as fan-mail. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vote I'm going to vote as soon as I check a message I got on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki and I really like the story! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't find the poll. Where is it? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I voted for defensive. (And I first looked at The Black Raven page, not the Bloody Tears page.) Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Does Hermione live? 00:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) Test Talk page Could you leave me a message here? Just a few letters and your sig will do. I want to see if I get a notification. And I'll be back at around 1:30 Central Time, gotta go. See ya, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 13:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC)